


Dealing With The Monster

by theosymphany



Series: Nivanfield stories inspired by art [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Inspired by Art, Nudity, Poetry, Post Resident Evil 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introspection as Piers looks within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing With The Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dealing With The Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/111469) by RedfieldandNivans. 



Originally published at [RedfieldandNivans.tumblr.com](http://redfieldandnivans.tumblr.com/post/117378021386/theosymphany-redfieldandnivans-dealing)

 

I gaze, to the shadows within my soul  
You stared back, uncertain, foreign, and cold  
We two were one, in unity and strength  
And now it is war, to be kept at arm’s length

What was the point to persist and restrain?  
What was the reason to escape death’s domain?  
Who was the master? The man or the beast?  
Who was the saviour? My will or my disease?

Why must I be locked in a war on my own?  
Why should I be released to symptoms unknown?  
Where was my allegiance? To fight or to flight?  
Where is my future? In sparks or in light?

I gaze, to the shadows within my soul  
You will always be my nemesis, relenting my control  
A hero I was not, I did it for one  
A monster I am not, you were merely my gun

You were my thorn and I will be your garden  
You were my sin and I will be your pardon  
We shall find heaven, from the abyss we have climbed  
We shall be whole, even beautiful in time

Lend me your strength, and I will lend you my marrow  
Show me your destiny, and I will show you our tomorrow  
In sickness and in health, or till death do us part  
We shall both be as angels, for the man in my heart


End file.
